


Кошка, которая не гуляет сама по себе

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Spirit Animals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кошка ошиблась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошка, которая не гуляет сама по себе

**Author's Note:**

> это, эм... соулмейт!ау с духовными животными. как-то странно и сложно звучит, знаю, но я вроде неплохо в тексте объяснила (мне очень нравится эта идея, она вообще-то заточена под флафф целиком и полностью, но после моего второго просмотра гражданки...). так вот, это ау внутри канона - незначительное расхождение с оригинальными событиями.  
> фрагментарное повествование. простите.

Тони хорошо помнит маминого спирита. Огромная, но ласковая львица, всегда с достоинством принимавшая восторги маленького Тони. Она особенно любила отца – приходила, когда он работал, царственно ложилась рядом и охраняла. То есть, Тони был не уверен, что она это делала, но выглядело именно так. К маме львица относилась с явной нежностью, но любила – отца.

Спирит Говарда – черный ворон, большой и всегда немного неопрятный – от мамы вообще не отдалялся. К Тони симпатии он не проявлял никогда. Да и к самому отцу тоже. Ни разу он не позволил ему себя хотя бы коснуться. В детстве Тони не понимал, почему так происходит.

— Спирит – часть тебя, Тони, — говорила мама, прикладывая руку к его сердцу. — Воплощение твоего духа. Материальный облик твоей души. Спирит не обязан любить тебя. Но он всегда будет о тебе заботиться.

Тони получил своего спирита в семь лет. Ну как получил. Нельзя получить то, что было с тобой всегда. Просто спирит наконец решил себя явить, оказавшись черной кошкой. Её шерсть была мягкой, гладкой и блестящей, желтые глаза внимательными, а когти острыми. А еще она… ну совершенно точно была девочкой. Тони огорчился не на шутку. Он всегда хотел что-то пугающее или величественное – как отцовский ворон или мамина львица. И желательного одного с ним пола.

Тони не был в восторге от спирита, а спирит – от него. Ему было только семь лет, а частичка его собственной души его уже не жаловала.

Наверное, это должно было что-то сказать ему о его дальнейшей жизни.

***

Тони хорошо помнит, как мамин спирит, оставшийся почему-то дома, дернулся, вскочил, издал короткий и полный боли вопль. Тони никогда не слышал таких ужасных звуков. И время словно остановилось на секунду. Львица прыгнула в сторону окна, зависла в воздухе над диваном, а потом взорвалась снопом сияющих искр, исчезнув.

Искры, оказавшиеся блестящими и ледяными, оседали на лицо Тони, его ладони и одежду. Он сидел, чувствуя один сплошной ужас.

Спирит умирает вместе со своим человеком.

***

К двадцати двум годам Тони понимает, что у него нет существа ближе, чем своенравная бомбейская кошка, изредка избирающая его колени собственным пристанищем. Она по-прежнему не любит его, о чем регулярно напоминает, царапая руки и кусаясь, но… Она не отходит от него далеко, иногда нервно отирается у ног, когда Тони тревожно, и даже засыпает с ним, когда он едва удерживает себя на краю пропасти.

И ему становится легче.

Со временем Тони понимает, что кошка ведет себя странно. Он знает, какими должны быть нормальные спириты. Они должны исчезать на время – искать твою несчастную половину, которую ты и твое бедное духовное животное будете любить до конца жизни. Но, очевидно, его кошке на это наплевать. Она не собирается никого искать – никто ей в целом мире не нужен. Кроме вон того провода в лаборатории Тони.

Да что за несчастье.

***

У Пеппер нет спирита. Это первое действительно личное, что узнает о ней Тони.

Да, так временами бывает, что частичка твоей души решает остаться в тебе. Это нормально и, в общем, не считается чем-то ужасным. Это не делает человека калекой или уродом, просто это немного… Грустно.

Сам ты не сможешь отыскать свою родственную душу. Ну просто никак. Пройдешь мимо – и не заметишь. Не будет никакого райского пения и внутри не взорвутся фейерверки. Даже поговорив с родственной душой ты не отличишь её. И поцелуй, и даже секс тебе это не подскажет.

Только спустя много лет рядом ты сможешь осознать, ощутить это. Абсолютной любви и абсолютного удовлетворения. Ведь тот, кто будет рядом с тобой, - идеален.

Спирит, разумеется, все прекрасно почувствует. Такая вот способность. Спирит не спутает и не сделает неверный выбор. Ведь для него важнее всего твое счастье.

И то, что у Пеппер нет спирита… грустно. Тони надеется, что кошка просто тормозит, что до нее дойдет – Пеппер идеальна. Но проходят годы, а кошка с ровной симпатией относится к Пеппер. По своему любит, как человека, заботящегося о Тони, но не больше. И однажды Тони надоедает это. Кто сказал, что он должен делать так, как говорит ему глупое животное?

***

У них ничего не получается. Потому что Пеппер создана не для Тони, а Тони - совершенно точно не для Пеппер. Это больно и мучительно грустно, ведь он любит её, но любви не достаточно. Он злится на кошку, но та совсем не виновата.

Они продолжают пытаться, потому что есть моменты, когда им хорошо. Например, когда Тони не ведет себя как сумасбродный кошак. Или когда Пеппер закрывает на его проколы глаза.

Все меняется, когда кошка внезапно исчезает. Она просто однажды не находится утром на своем привычном месте.

А спустя день Тони застает на ее месте ретривера.

Его блудная родственная душа наконец нашлась.

***

Стив знает, что его спирит… не совсем обычный. Мать с гордостью говорит о новой породе, а Стив думает, почему же так происходит? Это ведь неестественно, породу ведь специально вывели! Как такое животное может быть спиритом?

Но все вокруг в восторге от его собаки, особенно Баки. Он вообще обожает собак, что странно, потому что его спирит – волк. Почти всегда измученный, какой-то нервный и недоверчивый. Единственный, кого он признает – Стив, но и то как-то неуверенно. И это тоже странно, потому что сам Баки – компанейский парень.

***

На войне ужасно. Спириты теряют материальную форму, возвращаясь к тебе, ближе к сердцу, и это мучительно. Стив не видит волка Баки с самого спасения из плена. Никто ничего не может объяснить, а сам Баки – не хочет.

Орел Пегги тревожно клекочет перед каждой операцией. Перед каждой новой вылазкой. Стиву почти жаль, что орел не выбрал его.

Перед тем, как Баки падает с поезда, его волк появляется из ниоткуда и бросается следом. Это похоже на конец света.

Когда Стив направляет самолет в океан, он искренне извиняется перед своим псом.

***

После того, как он возвращается обратно в штаб-квартиру, к нему приходит черная кошка. Её шерсть лоснится, она выглядит очень ухоженной и очень красивой. Стив заворожено протягивает руку, и кошка нюхает её, а потом благосклонно позволяет себя почесать.

Он видит, как рядом материализуется пёс и подозрительно смотрит на кошку. Та будто бы ухмыляется, щурится и облизывается. Его пёс гавкает и исчезает.

Ну что же, остается надеется, что он не залижет его родственную душу до смерти.

***

Человеком кошки оказывается отнюдь не хорошенькая девушка с милой улыбкой, а наглый миллиардер с дерзкой ухмылкой и горячим сердцем.

Нельзя сказать, что Стив проникается к нему нежными чувствами. Но пёс от него в восторге, а сам он влюбляется в кошку Тони. Та отвечает ему взаимностью и постоянно ласково лезет под руку. Стив не отказывает и иногда ловит завистливый взгляд Тони. Его тоже хочется погладить, и Стив очень медленно движется в этом направлении.

Тони потрясающий. Стив увязает в нем по уши, не понимая, как жил без него раньше. Их отношения с трудом держатся на границе горячей дружбы - нежной любви. Кошка это смешливо одобряет. Стив никогда не мог читать эмоции чужих спиритов, но с кошкой Тони это выходит очень просто.

Они впервые целуются взахлеб, неловко и торопливо, как сорвавшиеся с цепи. Это восхитительно и сладко – знать, что его родственная душа - Тони. И он отвечает взаимностью.

***

Кошка нервничает, когда Стив возвращается домой после уничтожения ЩИТа. Она что-то чувствует, держится слегка поодаль и сердится. Стиву больше всего на свете хочется её поддержки, уткнуться носом в мягкую гладкую шерсть. Почувствовать спокойствие и безопасность.

Когда Стив звонит Тони, кошка успокаивается и вновь забирается к нему на колени. Держаться со своим супергеройством подальше от завязавшего Тони было правильным решением, хоть и вбило между ними клин. Стив скучает и по Тони, и по псу. Но кошка это одобряла.

Быть снова рядом похоже на торнадо. Стив задыхается и чувствует себя безмерно счастливым целое мгновение.

***

Все начинает рушиться, земля уходит из-под ног, когда Стив бежит с Баки прочь. Он чувствует боль, выжигающую все внутри. Это боль Тони, и Стив боится представить, что успело случиться без них. Что вызвало такую боль. Он хочет немедленно вернуться. Но за его спиной сидит Баки, и Стив просто не может.

Когда он втыкает свой щит в реактор Тони, он словно рушит что-то, рвет. Это вспыхивает перед его глазами. Это невыносимо.

Уже в Ваканде, оказавшись в своей комнате, которую ему отвел Т’чалла, он понимает, что не видел кошку очень давно. С того самого дня, когда перед ними положили это дурацкое соглашение. Его охватывает на секунду дикий испуг, а потом он замечает кошку, сидящую на спинке кресла.

Она внимательно смотрит на него и мотает хвостом из стороны в сторону. Она сейчас так похожа на Тони. Стив делает шаг вперед. Кошка выгибается и предупреждающе шипит.

Он пытается приблизиться к ней целый вечер, но ничего не выходит. Едва наступают сумерки, как кошка выскальзывает в окно.

Стив знает – чувствует – что она ушла совсем. Не вернется. Стив знает, что спирит никогда не сможет быть с человеком, который так поступил со своей родственной душой. Стив знает, что кошке стыдно перед своим человеком. Ей стыдно за неверный выбор.

И Стиву больно от того, что его пёс никогда не покинет Тони. Потому что он не ошибся.

 


End file.
